Love and War
by black-shadowpup
Summary: sosuke is assigned to protect kaname from an evil organtization but what he didn't expect was to protect her from himself. NOTE: LOOK AT THE END OF CHAPTER 3 FOR INSTRUCTIONS ON LEMON SCENE!
1. who's the new guy?

Ch.1

Who's the new guy?

I moan softly as I lay in my bed with my sheets flayed out around me. My right hand stealthily feeds the hungry beast within sweet pleasure as my fingers move in a steady rhythm. My left hand glides up my inner thigh and over my stomach to trace a small circle around the hardened nipple. I moan louder and gasp as I feel my orgasm on my hand. My blue hair sticks to my exposed skin and I pant in agonized relief. 'God Kaname....you need to stop this, its not becoming for a vice president to masturbate like this.'

"I need a man dammit." I sigh and snuggle into my pillows. This was becoming an everyday occurrence. I rest my wet hand on my stomach too guilty to lick it clean. This has to stop! Either that or I need to find the right guy to do it for me. I smile softly at the thought of sharing my body with a man. If only I could find the right guy. I sigh. If only.

My feet move to the edge of the bed and I clamor out to stand naked in the middle of my room. I move to my closet and toss on my skimpy school outfit and find my book bag. After rechecking to make sure I had my history notes I head towards my school putting on a friendly yet sexy smile for those who look. 'Come and get it guys.' I say silently as I push open the doors to another uneventful day at school. My feet drag on the ground as I make my way to homeroom and proceed to plop down in the far back seat.

About 15 minutes before that time and about 4 miles off the coast of Tokyo a young man around the age of 16 paced back and forth in his room. His unruly purplish hair stuck out in odd places. The floor moved slowly as water rushed under his feet. The giant armored submarine was about 2 minutes from reaching its destination.

'Ok. Guns? Check. Grenades? Check.' Light grey eyes look over the equipment in satisfaction. Going over the long list of various weapons and tools I needed for my next mission: To protect Kaname Chidori. My orders were clear. I must blend in with the students at Jindai High School and secure the safety of Ms. Chidori. Hmmm...what else am I missing?'

Just then a blonde man comes in. I stand stiffly and salute him. "At ease Sosuke this is a personal visit. I brought you something." He gives me a package that was wrapped in newspaper and was long and slender.

"What is it Kurz?" I ask questioningly. Is it a new rifle?

"I can't tell you but when the time is right you'll know to open it." Kurz says with a strange glint in his blue eyes that I'd only seen when he's around Mao. "Ummm... ok." I say and I stuff the thing in a hidden pocket in my duffle bag.

I march off the giant submarine and I am escorted to a taxi. It takes me to the high school where the principle is waiting for me out front.

"Welcome Sagara Sosuke. Follow me and we'll get you your uniform and class schedule."

I salute and yell, "YES MA'AM!" As I follow her into the school building. She gives me my school uniform and a schedule with my classes on them.

"I will take you to you homeroom and then you will be escorted by Kaname to the rest of your classes." She states and she allows me a couple minutes to change. 'What weird clothes they have.' I come out and we walk down a hall to a door marked homeroom.

She opens the door and I follow her inside to be met by gasps. I look at the students cautiously and wondered what illness had befallen all the women for they were red and their eyes looked glazed over. I make a note to stay away from them all as I introduce myself.

"I am Sagara Sosuke." I say in a gruff tone as I stand up straight.

"Very well Mr.Sagara. Please pick an empty seat and we shall begin our lesson again." The teacher says in an 'I don't give a shit who you are so just sit down and be quiet' voice.

The principle interrupts and turns to a blue haired female in the back row. "Kaname, I'd like you to escort Mr. Sagara to his classes today if you would." She says that left no room for objection.

The girl nods and stares at me unblinkingly. She had been staring at me since I walked in and it was unnerving. By luck there was an empty seat by Chidori so I take that seat and face front unsure on what to do.

I try to calm down my breathing as I glance at the handsome man beside me. He was new that's for sure. She had never seen a guy like him around here. His sharp grey eyes seemed to pierce your vary soul and his unruly hair would make any girl swoon. I let out a dreamy sigh and stare full face towards him.

That's when he turns suddenly and I look into his eyes I feel tingly all over.

"Are you ok Chidori?" He asks in that gruff voice that was full of alertness and concern. How could this stranger be so concerned about me when we just met 5 minutes ago?

"I'm fine." I say lightly as I gaze at the front of the class again. He nods and faces front again. I notice something gleam by his backpack and notice with a shock that it was a pistol. 'What the hell is that for???' I question myself. It's kind of sexy knowing he carries a gun around. He probably knows how to use it too.

I lick my lips and find that I'll have to get to know this person..this Sosuke a little more deeply then usual.


	2. dinner date made for three?

Ch.2

Dinner Date made for three??

I walk steadily behind my charge. My eyes dart side to side taking in everything in a split second. I've been in Tokyo for only a week and many strange occurrences have happened that have left me bruised and baffled.

Bruised because of that dreaded paper fan that somehow appears in her hand whenever I'm around and baffled because I think she's very sick but won't admit it.

She looks behind me and I see the sickness on her again. Flushed cheeks and glazed eyes. That's how she always looks like when she looks at me.

I couldn't comprehend the effect and the medication I've been slipping into her lunch and drinks haven't had any effect.

After the first day of me following her around she seemed to get used to it. Now she just looks back at me every couple of minutes with that glazed stare of hers. I've come to hate that stare. It makes me feel like my heart will die.

Maybe I'm catching her sickness. That was the only conclusion I could come up with.

"Sosuke. Come here." Chidori says in a freakishly sweet voice. I was scared.

"Yes Chidori?" I say as I come to stand beside her. We had reached her apartment door.

Chidori looks up at me and realize her eyes weren't glazed anymore. They had a gleam in them that made a part of me heat up.

"Will you eat dinner with me tonight?" She asks and I couldn't help but notice the way her top was too tight and her chest strained against the material. NO. I must stay focused!

"Yes I shall." I respond a little too slow. She nods with a smile and walks in her apartment. I unconsciously watch her hips sway back and forth. I must calm these unnecessary feelings before they get out of control!

I've got you right were I want you Sagara Sosuke. I think with a smirk. It was hard not to notice the boner he got when I stood close to him. I'd been thinking of my plan all day and I've come to the conclusion that I'll torture him for awhile and then see how he acts.

I had made sure to turn the air conditioner off before I went to school so my apartment was very hot.

I look back and see sweat on Sosuke brow as he breathes heavily from the almost unbearable heat. "I'm going to go change into some normal clothes. Just make yourself comfortable." With that I walk into my room and change into a white tank top and blue shorts. Curiosity killed the cat and I creep down the hall to peak in on Sosuke.

Huh? I walk out and look around. I didn't see him anywhere. "Sosuke?" I call quietly. Maybe he was hiding?

I hear a shuffling and am pushed to the ground with something heavy on top pinning me to the wall in the hall. "What th..." My words are cut short as a foreign mouth crushes into mine brutally. Two hands run up and down my body, pinching and bruising every inch they ran across. I tried to scream but the mouth over mine muffled the sound so it sounded like a loud moan. Suddenly the weight it lifted off and is thrown across the room, shattering the balcony window as the figure falls to the ground by the street.

I was panting and a strong sense of nausea was creeping up my throat. I going to vomit. My mind thinks as I try to stand.

"Stay down Chidori. You're going to injure yourself." Says a very familiar and very concerned voice.

"Sosuke..." I whisper before loosing consciousness.

I wake a while later to see Sosuke hovering over me with bandages in one hand while the other was behind my head. He was bandaging my head and didn't stop until it was tied tight. I wince and I look down at my body. It hurt all over but surprisingly I still had all my clothes on.

"Are you alright Chidori? I'm sorry I wasn't there sooner. I was....busy." He ends lamely and I wonder what he had been doing.

I nod slowly and lean back against the pillows that were piled under my head. He was kneeling beside me and I groaned in remembrance. "What happened...?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"It seems someone came in through your door and tried to sexually abuse you." Sosuke says and I look up at him to see pain in his eyes. For what? Him failing in his mission or because he actually cared about me?

This was not how I wanted tonight to go. Not at all. Sosuke had turned the AC on while I was unconscious so a steady breeze blew in the now comfortable apartment. Nothing worked out the way I planned.

I turn my head and look up at the guy who's been following me for over a week. He confused me so much and with his military attitude I'm even more confused. What's going on around here anyways?

I also noticed that he was keeping well away from me now that I was awake. It made me agitated that he didn't want to be close to me. I sit up quickly with determination but almost at once I fall backwards back into the pile of pillows. My head was pounding and the nausea had abruptly returned.

"Ugh." I groan with my hand to my head. I see Sosuke leap to my side almost immediately.

"You shouldn't move around yet Chidori. You need to rest for at least a day. Here." He puts an electronic looking thingy down beside me.

"It's a communicator. If you need me at all tonight, just push the button and you can talk to me." I look at the communicator with growing resentment and disappointment. I didn't want that thing to stay with me, I wanted him to stay with me! (A/N: who wouldn't?)

I use my determination to muster up some courage. "Can't you stay with me tonight Sosuke?" I say with pleading eyes. I could see several emotions pass in his eyes. Hesitation, concern, and fear??? No way! What did he have to be afraid of?

After a moment of thinking it over he nods and complies with my request. "Very well. Let me take you to your room to sleep and I shall sleep on the couch." He lifts me into his strong arms and a plan forms in my oh so corrupted mind.

A/N: MUHAHAHAHA. Well how did u like it so far? Suggestions, comments etc are welcomed at all times. Do u want more action, sex, drama, angst...what? Tell meh and I shall comply. . thankx for reading.


	3. late night actions

Ch.3

Late night actions

I gently set Kaname down on her bed and back away quickly. I couldn't take the building pressure much longer.

"I'll just be in the living room if you need me." I say as I start to walk out.

"Chotto Matte! Sosuke..." I hear her say urgently. I turn to see her looking at me. Her body was sprawled out across her bed and her chest rose and fell rapidly. I gulp.

"What is it Chidori." My hands twitch in longing. NO you can't think like that!!! She's your charge! Nothing more!

"What if that man comes back and tries to rape me while your asleep?!" She says frantically.

"I locked all the doors and windows. He wont be back." I walk out the door before she can say anything else. I breath heavily as I try to calm the lower part of my body.

This is absolutely terrible! Suddenly a thought pops into my mind. That package that Kurz gave me...what was it anyways? I never had time to open it. 'you'll know when to open it.' He had said. I want to open it now! I think frantically. But its back at my apartment and I can't leave Kaname.

"Kuso." I swear out loud. I walk back to Kaname's room and see her laying with her back turned to me.

I would've thought she'd be asleep except for the fact that she was making noises. My breathing stops. Very arousing noises. Moans.

"Sosuke...." I barely hear her say. Whats happening to me...what are these feelings. A groan escapes my lips before I can catch it.

Kaname freezes and flips around to look at me. Her hair was matted from sweat and her cheeks were flushed.

"Sosuke..." She whispers as her eyes soften and she climbs out of bed and stands in front of me. I couldn't move. It was taking every muscle in my body to keep me from turning to jello.

Her hand comes up and rests on my cheek. I close my eyes and unconsciously lean my head into her warm and caressing palm. I can't fight these over whelming emotions any longer.

She drops her hand and I open my eyes in confusion. Her eyes were intense and I was scared by the look. I didn't know what to do. I wasn't trained in this area.

"Kaname I..." She puts a finger to my lips and I stop.

"Just follow me." Her arms wrap around my neck and my arms instinctively wrap around her slender waist. She smiles and leans forward on her toes brushing her lips against mine.

Firecrackers erupt in my head and I lick my lips. I needed more and fast. I rest a large hand on the back of her head and crush her lips to mine frantically, not really knowing what I was doing.

She moves her lips against mine and I mimic her actions almost perfectly. The heat between us was more intense then that time in my home ground (A/N: I forgot the name but it was when he went on that mission with those weird ppl) when I was fighting Gauron.

She moans against my lips and I feel myself moan in response. Her fingers were tangled in my unruly hair as she presses her entire body against mine. I break away and look at the woman in my arms. She was panting and I realized that I was too.

"Sosuke...I want to give you my body." She whispers. My eyes widen and I step back away from her. What did that mean! She wanted me to kill her so I could take her corpse??? I wouldn't kill her no matter what.

"I don't want to do that Chidori." I say gruffly. Her face changes dramatically into one of sadness. What did I do!

"I can't kill someone whom I care for." I say without thinking. My face grows hot and I sweat in fear. Would she hit me? Yell at me? Or worst, will she tell me to go away and leave her forever?

"Sosuke..." She says with a smile. "I didn't mean that way... I meant....I want to have....you know...sex with you." Her face was beat red and I knew mine mirrored hers. How could I have been so naïve!

My hands sit on her hips and I pull her to me. "Ok." I say huskily. With that I push her down on her bed.

A/N: ok here's the dealio with the sex scene. i can't put it on here cuz its too sexual so if you wanna read it email me at edwards clan4 at hotmail. com(i had to put the spaces in the email so it'd show up so there's no spaces in it) with the subject as lemon. i'll email it to you.


End file.
